


Hagamos una nueva tradición

by Raquellu47



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos conocemos el inmenso espíritu navideño que tiene Castle, su ilusión por abrir los regalos y su gusto por darlos. Pero se ha prometido con una mujer que no tiene en tan alta estima estas fechas, y un madrugador Castle saltando en su cama demasiado pronto no es algo muy bienvenido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hagamos una nueva tradición

Castle abrió un ojo a la clara luz de la mañana. Un solo vistazo por la ventana le bastó para saber que llevaba toda la noche nevando, tal y como él había deseado, y que, aunque las quitanieves acababan de limpiar y salar las carreteras, la nieve seguía acumulada en los arcenes y las aceras. Estaba tan blanca, virgen todavía por la temprana hora; porque el frío desanimaba a los neoyorkinos a ponerse un buen abrigo, unas botas calentitas, guantes, bufandas y salir a la calle a disfrutar de la navidad; porque la gente carecía de ese espíritu navideño que se hinchaba en el pecho del escritor y le hacía ponerse hiperactivo, con millones de ideas y cosas para hacer. Sacudió la cabeza, apenado, todavía sin comprender por qué, al hacerse mayores, los niños y adultos renegaban de la magia y dejaban de creer en los pequeños detalles de nuestro día a día que no tienen explicación lógica. Giró sobre sus talones, observando a una Kate Beckett arrebujada en las mantas, hecha una bola, con el pelo desparramado por la cama y cara apacible. Allí tenía el mejor ejemplo de aquello: una mujer que, por circunstancias diversas de la vida, había vivido una experiencia que le había arrebatado la inocencia, la magia, había arrancado de cuajo sus esperanzas y truncado sus sueños, convirtiéndolos en algo negro, en venganza y justicia. No era que Castle pensara que aquello estaba mal, él bien podría haber acabado igual si hubiera sufrido lo mismo que Beckett, pero sabía que la justicia pocas veces era aplicada en la vida real, que era más bien un invento para hacernos creer que unas acciones están bien y que otras están mal. Buscar aplicar la justicia era una dura tarea y por eso él admiraba tanto a Kate, porque ella estaba metida hasta las cejas en ello.

Perdido en sus reflexiones, saliendo todavía de las últimas brumas del sueño, estremeciéndose dentro de la insuficiente sudadera, encendió la calefacción para que se calentara la casa y puso la cafetera a trabajar.

\- Sí yo estoy despierto, tú también – le dijo, mientras presionaba un botón y oía el suave zumbido del café moliéndose.

Volvió a asomarse al gran ventanal de su despacho, el ordenador lanzando su melodía para dejarle saber que se estaba encendiendo, con lentitud, pero en ello estaba. P _odríamos a ir a Central Park a patinar, o simplemente ir a dar un paseo bajo la nieve,_  pensó, viendo los copos caer lentamente, sin que ningún viento entorpeciera su aterrizaje en la gruesa capa que ya había en el suelo. La cafetera emitió un pitido, avisándole, casi gritándole: Tu café esta listooo. Ven a por él, sé que te estás muriendo de ganaaaas. Castle entrecerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿De verdad estaba pensando eso? ¿Tan mal estaba? Hizo una mueca, no estando muy en desacuerdo. Sabía que su locura estaba yendo a peor pero no se imaginaba que era  _tan_ peor. Aunque estuviera mal expresado.

Rodeó con las manos la ahora caliente cerámica de su súper taza, aquella que Beckett le había regalado por su cumpleaños, la cual llevaba el escudo del NYPD llamativamente estampado por dos lados, para que, la colocara como la colocara, siempre se viera. Además, la detective la había mandado personalizar, y se podía leer en la parte de abajo  _"_ 12th Precinct. 41319". Con una sonrisa, recordó que casi había gritado cuando le quitó el envoltorio, y la cara de alivio de Beckett al ver que le gustaba. ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar? ¡Era perfecta!

Buscó por el armario de los vasos la de la detective, y pronto encontró las letras  _"_ Muse" atrayendo la atención de su vista hacia ellas. Sirvió otro café en la taza y, con cuidado de no derramarla, la llevó a la habitación. Pero la detective tenía una cara tan apacible al dormir, tan tranquila, sin máscara alguna, siendo simplemente ella; que le dio pena despertarla. Así que depositó con suavidad el café en la mesilla y se marchó silenciosamente, decidido a escribir un poco antes de que Beckett despertara.

Paseó la mano por el ratón del ordenador, haciendo que la pantalla en negro cobrara vida, y abrió el documento de Word llamado  _"_ Nikki Heat, entrega 6". Aún no se le había ocurrido un nombre apropiado para aquel libro, por muchos títulos que había mirado, por muchas ideas que le habían dado Beckett o Alexis, incluso Martha había tratado de aportar su pequeño granito de arena. Pero nada… ninguno le convencía, ninguno tenía esa chispa que te hacía dar una palmada y gritar  _"_ ¡Te tengo!", esa atracción que hacía que tu mirada se fijara en él desde la otra punta de la tienda y no pararas hasta que lo tuvieras entre tus manos y leyeras el resumen de la parte de atrás, buscando las palabras que te dieran la excusa que necesitabas para comprarlo. Bajó el cursor hasta las últimas palabras que había escrito, releyendo aquello que había anotado en un ramalazo de inspiración de esos que le venían de repente, logrando de dejara lo que tenía entre manos y saliera corriendo al ordenador, siempre encendido, para escribirlo antes de que se le olvidara. Era así, básicamente, como escribía esos libros que luego se vendían como churros y se ganaban el sobrenombre de Best-Sellers.

Tamborileó los dedos en la mesa, acariciándose el labio y notando la incipiente barba, haciendo una anotación mental – aunque sabía que se le iba a olvidar – de que tendría que ir afeitándose ya. Dio un sorbo de café, se chascó los nudillos y paseó los dedos por encima de las teclas, ordenando sus pensamientos antes de encontrar la forma adecuada de expresar aquello que le estaba rondando la cabeza. Escribió, por lo menos, durante media hora, sin parones, sin más descansos que los necesarios para beber y mirar fijamente algún punto concreto de su despacho mientras pensaba en cómo continuar. Estaba tan centrado que, cuando un mensajito saltó en la pantalla, comenzando a sonar un alegre villancico en volumen bajo, soltó un suspiro de irritación y estuvo a punto de cerrarlo sin tan siquiera leerlo, creyendo que era uno de esos pop-ups que aparecen cuando abres determinadas páginas de internet.

Pero algo se removió en el fondo de su conciencia, algo que paró su dedo antes de presionar la cruz roja con el cursor y cerrarlo. Algo que obligó a sus ojos a moverse y leer lo que había allí escrito, con grandes y parpadeantes letras rojas, tan llamativo e importante que Castle no pudo explicarse cómo se le había pasado por alto.

\- ¡Hoy es Navidad! – gritó, sorprendido, dándose cuenta de golpe de en qué día vivía.

* * *

 

Beckett dejó escapar un refunfuño, en medio de su sueño, y se giró, escondiendo la cabeza de la clara y grisácea luz que se colaba a través de la ventana. Gimió, molesta, y acabó enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, sin despertarse todavía.

_\- Kate – susurró Castle en mi oído, haciendo que abriera los ojos. – Eso es, nena._

_Fruncí el ceño, extrañada. ¿Desde cuándo me llamaba nena? ¿Desde cuándo yo permitía que me llamara nena? Me parecía de mal gusto, algo sexista y, sobre todo, de hombres machistas y sin escrúpulos._

_\- No me llames así – protesté, con voz ronca por el sueño._

_\- Necesitaba que abrieras los ojos, que me miraras._

_\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirí. Fui a hacer el gesto de incorporarme, sabiendo que debía de estar en una cama, pero no había nada bajo de mí._

_Entonces fui consciente de que estaba en los brazos de Castle, mi cabeza reposando en el hombro del escritor._

_\- ¿Qué hago aquí?_

_\- Son demasiadas preguntas juntas, y, normalmente, soy yo el que las hace – comentó él, mirándola con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos azules._

_\- No pasa nada porque un día cambiemos de roles._

_\- Entonces… ¿Puedo mandar yo? – preguntó, ilusionado._

_Asentí a regañadientes, cediéndole el control, oyendo el crujir de sus botas sobre la nieve mientras me llevaba a algún sitio. Pero tenía demasiado sueño como para alzar la cabeza y ver donde estábamos, así que simplemente me dejé llevar, sintiéndome calentita en la protección que me proporcionaba su pecho. Besé su cuello suavemente y le noté estremecerse bajo mi cuerpo._

_\- Kate – avisó, con voz ronca._

_\- ¿Hum? – inquirí._

_\- Como sigas así voy a terminar soltándote y besándote. Recuerda que hoy mando yo._

_\- Vale – murmuré, sin parar._

_Castle soltó un gruñido y con un rápido movimiento se colocó entre mis piernas, todavía sujetándome. Agarró mi pelo con una mano mientras yo enredaba mis pies en sus caderas y le abrazaba por el cuello, pero me obligó a mirarle a los ojos fijamente:_

_\- Tu ganas – musitó, con rabia, atrayendo mis labios a los suyos._

_Me besó con fuerza, con ansias, devorándome la boca, introduciendo su lengua, jugando con la mía. Me tiró de espaldas y un grito escapó de mi garganta, asustada, pensando que íbamos a caernos. Pero mi espalda tocó un mullido colchón, y me sorprendí cuando todo a nuestro alrededor cambió, transformándose en una habitación normal y corriente. Castle se irguió, rompiendo nuestro beso, zafándose de mis piernas, y se quitó la sudadera, tirándola a sus espaldas. Cuando volvió conmigo a la cama, lo hizo dando un salto que me sobresaltó, toda la habitación temblando como si hubiera un terremoto._

_\- No – me quejé, alzando una mano para protegerme de una fuerte luz que comenzaba a inundarlo todo._

_\- ¡Ha venido Santa Claus!_

_\- ¿Qué? – pregunté, desconcertada. ¿De estar en los preliminares a hablar de la navidad? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando al escritor?_

\- ¡Venga, Kate! ¡Despierta! – gritaba Castle, su voz sonando rara, entrecortada.

\- Nooooo.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Qué ha venido Santa Claus!

\- ¿Qué más da? ¡Yo quiero dormir!

\- ¡Pero yo quiero abrir los regalos! – protestó él.

\- Van a seguir allí más tarde, Castle – comentó Beckett, enterrando de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada.

La cama dio una sacudida, asustándola, logrando que se diera la vuelta y mirara que había pasado, con los ojos guiñados para protegerse de la claridad. Castle se había dejado caer de golpe en el colchón, con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfado.

\- Castle…

\- Ha venido Santa Claus.

\- Eso ya lo has dicho…

\- ¿Tanto te cuesta? ¡Por favooor! – suplicó él.

\- Tengo sueño.

\- Poooorfis…

\- Son las 9.30 de la mañana. De un lunes. ¡Y es fiesta!

\- Veeenga, hazlo por mí – pidió, arrodillándose, poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

La detective puso los ojos en blanco, resoplando.

\- Lo que no haga yo por ti… - murmuró Beckett contra la tela de la almohada.

Aun así el escritor se las apañó para escucharla y volvió a ponerse en pie en la cama, saltando de lado a lado, gritando cosas incomprensibles que el todavía demasiado dormido cerebro de Kate no procesaba. Se levantó a duras penas, con Castle todavía dando brincos y gritando  _"_ ¡Ha venido Santa Claus!" en forma de cancioncilla ridícula. De repente, volvió a dejarse caer de culo en la cama, quedando sentado cerca de donde Beckett estaba luchando por despertarse y ponerse la bata.

El escritor se bajó de la cama hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella y la miró directa e intensamente a los ojos.

\- Buenos días – la saludó, con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

Ella, por toda respuesta, encogió la nariz, haciéndole un mohín de  _"_ no me he levantado de buen humor". Acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con aquello buena parte de las mañanas, Castle simplemente ensanchó más su sonrisa y se levantó un poco para besarla lenta y dulcemente, capturando su cara entre sus manos, acariciándola. Notó como la resistencia de Beckett se deshacía rápidamente, un suspiro escapando de sus labios, muriendo en los de él.

\- ¿Vamos a abrir esos regalos? – preguntó la detective, contra sus labios, con una ligera sonrisa.

Los ojos de Castle se iluminaron automáticamente, como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor y encendido una luz dentro de ellos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más y besó de nuevo a la detective, rápido pero cargado de significado. Dando saltitos de emoción y sin dejar de parlotear ni un segundo, llegaron al árbol y Castle señaló los regalos que eran para la detective, sentándose él en la alfombra para coger todos los suyos.

\- ¿Cómo puede hacerte tanta ilusión sabiendo que los has colocado tú mismo? – preguntó Beckett, jugueteando con el lazo de uno de sus regalos.

\- Porque nunca he dejado de creer en la magia – respondió él, mirándola fijamente, con cara seria pero a la vez sin perder su alegría.

Mientras abrían los regalos entre exclamaciones de sorpresa y gritos por parte del escritor, y risas y sacudidas de cabeza por parte de la detective, Castle expuso esa idea que llevaba toda la mañana dándole vueltas por la mente.

\- He pensado que después de desayunar y todo eso podríamos ir a la pista de hielo.

Beckett se tensó, su espalda súbitamente recta, sus manos crispadas sobre el suave jersey morado que Castle le había comprado. Sus ojos encontraron los del escritor, verde avellana contra azul, y él comprendió lo que pasaba, como si la detective tuviera un libro abierto sobre la cara en el que se escribiera todo lo que sentía.

\- Si no quieres no pasa nada – se apresuró a decir Rick, bajando la mirada al nuevo juego de Guitar Hero.

\- Castle…

\- Sé que te trae muchos recuerdos pero…

\- No he vuelto desde lo que pasó – le cortó ella, escondiendo la cara – No me he sentido capaz.

\- Kate – el escritor se arrodilló frente a ella, sujetando su barbilla con la mano delicadamente, obligándola a fijar su mirada en la de él – No te voy a forzar.

\- Pero  _quiero_  ir contigo – dijo Beckett, remarcando las palabras.

\- Tenías una tradición con tu madre, la de ir todos las navidades a Central Park y patinar con ella.

La detective asintió, reteniendo las lágrimas, no queriendo amargar un día que había empezado de una manera tan especial.

\- No te estoy obligando a olvidarla, no quiero que la olvides. Simplemente, vamos a cambiarla, a celebrar tu entrada en la familia Rodgers – el escritor cogió las manos de Beckett entre las suyas, notando el frío aro que adornaba el dedo anular de la detective.

\- Está bien – susurró ella, sonriendo, dándole un suave beso.

\- Vamos – la apremió Castle, irguiéndose, tirando de ella para que se levantara – Hagamos una nueva tradición.

**Fin**


End file.
